Sunlight in the Rain
by burning brighter than the sun
Summary: If you're reading this, you should prepare to enter an epic story about the time I, Nikki, went on a roadtrip with Charlie Delgado. Sequel to my one-shot "Superstar". K plus for now, rating may or may not change. CharliexOC random title  no better ideas


Superstar-The Sequel

A/N: Surprise ;-) SEQUEL TIMEEEEE! This was also written at 2 am and was fueled on Starbucks Frappuccino. I dyed my hair blonde by mistake (it was supposed to be only highlights...). And I've never gone to an airport or anything, so I'm just going by general knowledge So anywho, enjoy the nothingness to come. I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Katy Perry, and I sadly do not own Charlie Delgado. Because if I did, I wouldn't be WRITING about a roadtrip with him, I'd be GOING on a roadtrip with him. Enjoy. xx

I was at the airport to pick up Charlie. I loaded down my car with the things we would need: tens of thousands of CDs, pillows (I don't like hotel pillows), and as much food as two teenagers could possibly consume. And, the pillows come in handy for naps.

I saw Charlie at the luggage carousel (A/N: Is that what it is?). I walked toward him thinking, _Act natural._ I grabbed his tiny carry-on and slung the strap over my shoulder.

"Hey babe," he said. "So, where to now?"

"Um, I don't know. I was thinking maybe doing something close to home to kick off the trip. Maybe go to the Duct Tape Festival?" I asked hopeful, pulling out my phone to remind him Duct Tape was wrapped all around it and spinning it around between my fingers. "I mean it is this weekend and everything..."

"Whatever you want," he smiled, kissing my forehead and giving me a side-hug. We headed to the car. He picked up one of the many 2 liters of Mountain Dew. "Are you serious?"

"Well, we will be driving late into the night, and I don't like coffee. I love the smell of it, I just don't like the taste."

"You're odd," he laughed.

*After the Duct Tape Festivities* (I'm so lazy lolz)

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel to the soft Katy Perry coming from the speakers. It was soft because Charlie was sound asleep in the passenger seat, one hand still in the barbeque chip bag. I chuckled at the sight. The lit streetlights whizzed past the windows. I changed the song to Last Friday Night and I started humming, soon just singing. I was having a lot of fun, whisper singing and dancing around in the driver's seat.

"You know you really should join Lemonade Mouth." Charlie's voice from the passenger seat scared me out of my wits. I put my hand on my thumping chest. After I recovered from my heart attack, I answered, "Not really. I'm still freaked out by crowds,"

"It didn't seem that way at the concert."

"That was totally improvised." I said, opening and taking a drink of a Starbuck's Frappuccino.

"I thought you didn't like coffee...?" he asked, confused.

"I don't like STRAIGHT coffee."

"I didn't know coffee had a sexual preference," he laughed. I gave him a light tap on the arm.

"You know what I mean."

"But seriously," he said, stealing my coffee and taking a drink, "you really should. You have some pretty good pipes."

"Um, I don't think so." I laughed. "I remember kindergarten. Me, Mary Had A Little Lamb, throw up, 30 kids screaming? Yeah. I think I'll stick with writing instead maybe I could write your songs...?"

"You know," he said, "That's almost exactly what Olivia said when she first joined our band. But, you saw her attacking those high notes on stage."

"Okay, okay! I'll think about it! But right now, we either need to find a hotel or pull over and switch drivers, because I'm really tired." I yawned.

"I'm fine to drive. I just need a little caffeine and I should be good to go."

"Mkay." I said, pulling over and not questioning anything. We switched spots and I was out like a light.

A/N: Yay! This was just sort of an introduction chapter to the story. And, feel free to review and give me ideas as to where they should go! I'm not quite sure where they should go next, so this might be a "readers choose the story" sort of thing. So, tell me what you think!

Love and spaghetti tacos,  
>Nikki<p> 


End file.
